HighSchool Romances
by NaruSasuxoxoxo
Summary: Kagami Taiga after losing his mother moves to Japan with his caretaker Alex. He enters into a new school hoping to get his life over with and pursue his dreams of being a professional basketball player. What he doesn't expect is to fall in love with a certain feisty blue haired male. (Main pairing is AoKage but there are more pairings which are said inside)


**Hello Minna~! This is my second story on this site but I deleted my first one for certain reasons. It's a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction and there are various pairings ^^ I'm still working on it a little so bear with me please. The first chapter is more of a prologue,so it's a bit short but I'll try to make the second one longer. It all depends on my inspiration xD **

**Please Review,or favourite and follow ^^ **

**Feedback is very much appreciated so feel free to PM me if you think there's something I can improve on ^^ **

KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFIC

(Pairings:AoKage,KuroKise,MuraAka,MidoTako)

**Bold means they're speaking in English.**

* * *

Kagami woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm. He released a small groan before picking it up and tossing it across his bedroom. He shifted back into a comfortable position and was just about to relax when his room door slammed open.

"**TAIGA YOU BETTER NOT BE FALLING ASLEEP AGAIN!**"

Kagami grunted and snuggled deeper into the soft duvet. "**Go away,Alex.**"

Alex frowned. "**Don't tell me to go away! Get up your gonna be late for school!**"

"**No...I wanna sleep!**" replied Kagami in a drowsy tone.

Alex growled menacingly and stomped towards his bed. "**Get up! I have to go to work! I need to drop you off remember?**"

When Kagami didn't respond Alex grabbed the duvet and ripped it off the lazy redhead. Kagami squirmed as the cold air touched his body. "**GIVE IT BACK ALEX!**"

"**No. Not until you get up and ready!**"

Kagami grumbled a few insults at his blonde guardian before sliding out of his comfortable bed sluggishly. Meanwhile Alex had taken it under her care to open the curtains of the dark room letting rays of light stream in.

"Hurry up okay? I don't wanna be late for work!"

A grunt was all she got in reply. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed her bubble gum pink glasses up before stalking out if the room.

It didn't take Kagami long to get ready. He had a shower,got dressed into his new school uniform and messed with his hair until he deemed it presentable.

"**There all done!**" Kagami smiled to himself in the mirror. It was his first day of attending middle school in Japan since he arrived from America. It had been a hectic two months. After his mother's death Kagami's father had begun to ignore him and busy himself with work instead. Kagami had been lonely and heart broken but always tried to smile non-the less. Basketball pre-occupied his mind anyway.

After finding out his mother was from Japan and that it had a good enough basketball curriculum for schools he decided to move there. Mostly to escape the isolation his father gave him. It had been tough getting his old man to agree however,which confused Kagami. He was convinced his dad hated and blamed him for his mothers death. All in all everything had been okay. He had gotten permission and moved a month later. It was now two weeks since he entered Japan and he was already beginning school.

'_Well the holiday had been great..._' Thought Kagami as he grabbed his battered basketball from the shady corner near his study desk. He sauntered out of his bedroom taking one more quick glance before shutting the door and making his way downstairs into the kitchen where Alex stood waiting for him with his school bag and books.

"**That was quick.**" Alex smiled at him teasingly but Kagami ignored her deciding to grab his blue back pack from her instead. He heard a general rude muttered in his direction and then the sound of jingling keys.

"**Well get your ass in the car. We're going.**"

Kagami resisted the urge to roll his eyes then muttered "**and you call me rude.**"

The drive to his new school was short. Alex had taken it under careful consideration to make sure they lived as close to it as possible. That is why he wondered what was wrong with walking instead. His guardian was too protective for her own good. As soon as Alex parked the car she turned to Kagami and smiled at him tenderly while placing a secure arm on his shoulder. Kagami felt his stomach tighten because he knew exactly what was coming next.

"**Be a good boy now Taiga. Don't get into any fights,it's your first day. Try to make friends and if possible find yourself a hot boyfriend too~**"

Kagami blushed at the last part. What was with this woman? She was (for some odd unknown reason to him) thoroughly convinced that he was gay. Sure he'd never taken any remote interests in girls but he'd never looked at any boys either! Kagami cleared his throat and grabbed his school bag throwing her one of his most deadly glares before exiting the car,slamming the door shut behind him.

"**Oh shut up Alex.**"

Alex grinned and waved him a good bye while screaming after him in fluent Japanese.

"Don't forget to eat the packed bento I made you~! I put your favourite toppings in heart shapes just the way you like them!"

That earned the attention of everyone within a hearing range.

Kagami's blush grew as he stalked away from her and the car as fast as his feet would take him. God she was embarrassing! She did it on purpose too! How the hell was he supposed to make any friends if she shouted that out on his first day? And with so many people around too hear her,he was definitely getting some weird nickname for sure.

_Damn you Alex,I'll get you back somehow! _


End file.
